The 1st Hunger Games
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: A week after the war with District 13, the Capitol announces the Hunger Games. Nobody knew what would happen. They never thought about the horrors that could lie within the arena. No one had time to prepare. 24 tributes, but who shall survive? *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Introduction

This is an SYOT for the Hunger Games!

Firstly, I would like to say that the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins! I own nothing but the plot.

Next, thank you to all the amazing people who submitted awesome characters into this story!

Couldn't have done this without you!

Also, I would like to thank my beta, zen. silver. Some credit goes to you as well!

Before you read the prologue, which is in the next chapter, please read the following information:

This story shall contain coarse language and violence.

The SYOT form is on my profile, and so is the list of tributes.

I hope that just about covers everything! If you have any questions, just review or PM me!

ENJOY THE STORY!


	2. Prologue

Author's Note: Ok guys! I'm starting another SYOT story since my other one went all messed up so I deleted it... I did the 61st Hunger Games last time, but this one is the 1st Annual Hunger Games! But I'm doing a proper one now which will hopefully turn out MUCH better. The SYOT (submit your own tribute) form is on my profile and also the list of tributes so far is on my profile, so please check that out! So here's the prologue! And thanks to since she beta-ed this!

Prologue: The Hunger Games.

(Lennie's POV)

"Why do you think they've called the whole of District 9 to the town square today?" I ask my fiancée.

"I really don't know Lennie. But since district 13 was bombed last week, I think it may have something to do with that..." He sighs.

"Yeah," I whisper.

I'll tell you a little bit about me, how about that? Well, firstly my name is Alena Smeed, but everyone calls me Lennie. I'm 15 years and 3 months and I live in a small cottage with my family. I've had a... well, a difficult life, I suppose you could say. My mother died in childbirth after giving birth to me, and that meant I just had my father and my brother, Hunter, who is eight years older than me. Hunter and I became extremely close to our father. Until he died of hypothermia when I was eleven and Hunter nineteen.

But the most horrid day of my life was when I was almost 14. I was attacked and raped by a 37 year old man called DanzeyKyzer. I just about survived, but I had severe injuries. Soon after, I realised I was pregnant with his child. I kept Danzeyaway from me, I never wanted him to have anything to do with our child. I got bullied at school. I was called horrible names like whore and slut. But no one apart from my brother and his best friend, Tristan Hill, knew the truth. 7 months later, I gave birth to my baby girl, Addison Mallory Smeed, early. But I have to say that the moment she was born, that's when my life became... perfect.

I fell in love with Tristan Hill. He's everything I could ever dream of. He's like Addie's father and we are now engaged to be married in a month.

Also, I didn't mention did I? I'm also pregnant with Tristan's baby. In another three months, I will be the happy mother of two healthy children. Tristan, Addie and I live in a little house on the outskirts of District 9. We live happily, with just enough food to sustain us.

"Do you think Mayor Hampshire will be here?" I ask.

Tristan nods. "Yeah, I expect so,"

Then a tall, dark haired man walks onto the stage of our Justice Building with a sad, depressed air about him.

"Good morning, fellow citizens of District 9. I, Mayor Hampshire, of this district, am here to present some news to you all," Then he pulls out a piece of paper from his suit pocket and reads off it. "Due to the bombing in District 13, it has been destroyed. There is no District 13 anymore. Because the Capitol saved all of the other 12 districts after war, every year each district shall send 2 children from the ages of 12 and 18 to be known as tributes, to the Capitol, and they will be put into an arena and fight to the death until one lone victor remains."


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has sent in a tribute, WE HAVE THEM ALL NOW! So don't submit! I decided to accept all the tributes sent via reviews, to speed up getting tributes. Ok so here's one of the reapings, it's for district 4 and I'm going to do 3 more of the reapings. I can't do them all, though, sorry! I've decided that I'm going to do reapings for the districts 2, 11 and 12 as well as the district 4, which is now. But there will be other parts where your tribute can shine! So don't panic at all! Also, if you readers wanna see any districts POVs in particular or you wanna see someone's POV more often then just PM or review me please! Also... I'm very happy and proud to say that zen. silver is my beta! She's helping me out here! Enjoy and review!

Chapter One: The District 4 Reaping.

(Kyonia's POV)

"Aunt, come on. Please wake up. It's reaping day, remember?" I groan as I tap her lightly on her shoulder. "Fff-finnnne Kkkyyo-neeeeeeeeaaah," She mumbles. "Just get up soon, okay?" No answer. Of course.

My name is Kyonia Molbowary, but my close friends and, er, family... they call me Sharktooth, because my Brother gave me a blunt shark-tooth necklace a few years back. I'm seventeen years old. I've had a hard life. I was born to a high family, but my parents were rebel leaders in our area and when the war began, they left me with a maid whereas my 5 older brothers were able to join the cause. They came to visit when they could, training me now and then so I would be able to fight when the time came, but they were all killed before I turned 16 and old enough to join. I even saw my mother executed on TV from the Capitol, something that gives me nightmares to this day... Anyhow, now I live in District 4 with my surrogate mother who's the maid, but I call her "Aunt" even though her real name is Maroya. I have to look after her all the time since she's ill. During one of the attacks she was badly injured and is unable to walk so is unable to work, so her son, Lonnie, works most days of the week as a source on income, while I look after her because she needs a lot of care. She can hardly do anything herself. I'm afraid that Aunt is also beginning to show early signs of dementia... But anyway... Ever since the Hunger Games shit was announced a month ago, all the districts have been going crazy, especially here in 4. And the reapings are today, so all of us have to get dressed up in a nice outfit. I'm wearing a dark emerald green dress and a pair of paler green flats which go very well with my dark green eyes, olive skin and my straight, thick, auburn hair. I usually keep it up in a bun, though.

"There you go Aunt," I sigh as I hoist her up. "Thanks Love, bless your kind heart," She mumbles. I wash her, dress her up and then I get myself ready.

(Deucen's POV)

"Ahhhhhhhh…. Silence. Don't you just love it?" I moan happily. "Yeah, it's so… peaceful," replies Ash. "So you looking forward to watching me in the Hunger Games? I'll win, you know," I grin. "So you're really gonna volunteer? I thought you were just joking... you don't know what's gonna be in the arena, why are you doing it? Especially on the first games," Ash asks. "Well, I'll be winning it, obviously! Being the first ever victor will be an epic honour," I reply casually and then drop my net over a fish.

My name is Deucen Joneras and I'm 13 but nearly 14. My life is great. Easy, full of food, never worked, I'm the hottest guy in our district my age and I'm dating Azalea Blue. Even her name sends chills down my back... gorgeous glossy black hair that just twirls down her back, dark olive skin that's smoother than rose petals, honey brown eyes full of kindness. She's a goddess. She's my goddess. I've decided that I'm gonna volunteer today. It's the first one, I'll win it. I'm excellent at fishing with my trident or spears and I'm pretty strong. I'm unbeatable. "Come on Deucen, we need to get dressed up for this. Plus, you wanna look good for the cameras..." chuckles Ash. "And I wanna look great for Azalea too," I grin.

(Kyonia's POV)

I get my finger pricked, and I'm not even sure why they prick it. Anyway, it hurts a bit more than I thought. But I can't exactly pay much attention to it at the moment so I walk away. I join all the other bitchy female 17 year olds in our section. They are just so different from me… I can hardly understand why. I stand nervously, hoping it won't be me. It probably won't, though. There's a chance of like 20 in a thousand for me to be picked. I wait nervously until I see a weird, spasticated woman dressed in amber and gold walk on the stage. "Hello, District 4!" She trills enthusiastically. "My name is Siedna Roseabelt and I'm here to draw out the names of one beautiful young woman and one courageous young man for the honour of representing District 4 in the 1st Annual Hunger Games! Now I'll just select our lady..." Then she walks over to a large glass fish bowl and casually picks out a slip of paper. After a moment, she puts it back in and selects another one. She unfolds it and reads out the name. "Kyonia Molbowary!" Shit. I slowly walk up to the stage, absolutely petrified. If I don't win, which will probably be the case, who will look after Aunt? She's probably having a heart attack right this moment. "There we go, there we go! Perfect! Now for the boys!" Trills Siedna. She pulls out a name and calls out the name. "Gayl Peterson!" I've never heard of him, so I don't ca- "I VOLUNTEER!" Screams a person. I look to see who it is. He looks about 14, and is pretty good looking... "My goodness! A volunteer! Come on up, young man!" She trills. He strolls up casually and then winks at a girl. She then almost faints of happiness, god knows why. "What's your name?" Asks Siedna. "Deucen Joneras," He replies. "Here we have our tributes from District 4 to take part in the 1st ever Hunger Games!"

(Deucen's POV)

When they called out that twit's name, I was ready to shout. So I did. Now I'm just waiting for some goddamn people to visit me then I can get on my way to the Capitol. I stare at the door and see it burst open and my mother, father and 9 year old brother called Ty rush in. "Oh, Deucen! Good luck, my little baby!" trills my mother happily, even though tears prick her eyes as she says it. She quickly wipes them away with her sleeve. "Yeah, do well Deucen, you'll win," grins my little brother. "Good luck, son," says my dad weakly. He gives me a small watery smile. "Don't worry guys, you know I'll win. I'll prove district 4. Don't you worry, I'll win." I grin at them all and slap Ty on the back. "Of course you will, of course you will," sighs my mother. "Time's up," booms a peacekeeper and they leave. But less than a minute later, Ash and Azalea come in. "DEUCEN I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH! BUT YOU WILL WIN FOR ME, WON'T YOU?!" She screams and then snogs me. It seems like she wants to eat my face off. "Here, I want you to have this as your token," whispers Azalea and she passes me her lucky leather wristband. I slip it on. It's a tad tight, but I really don't care as long as it reminds me of her. "Oh, thanks, Az. This'll surely bring me to victory," I grin. "You will win, won't you?" mumbles Azalea, a few tears spoiling her mascara. "Course I will, babe! I'm a mean, fierce fighting machine!" I chuckle. "Yeah, win please," sighs Ash. "I dunno what I'd do without you, Deuce." "Don't worry, bro. I will."

(Kyonia's POV)

I wait and watch the rain drip onto the window ledge outside. I wonder if anyone will visit me. Just then, the door bursts open and in comes Aunt, my 'brother' called Lonnie, who's really Aunt's son but I think of him as my brother, and my two younger 'cousins' called Corray and Colra, with their mother, Aunt's youngest sister. Even though they're not really my family, I've grown up with them and I see them as one. "Oh, Sharktooth!" cries Lonnie. "You're gonna be in the games! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Lonnie starts hyperventilating. He's like that when he's panicked. "Shut up, Lon. I'll be fine. Remember, my brothers have trained me, you know, before they all… died." I get that dry feeling in my throat I always have when remembering my real family. "Yeah, we know, Kyonia, you can win," smiles Colra. "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna give up," I sigh. "But if I don't come back-" "Kyonia, you will. Don't be negative." Corray, the most optimistic little guy I've ever seen, whispers. "Take your necklace, okay? It's your token." "Okay, Cor." I hug the kid and turn to my nurse. "Thank you, Aunt, for taking care of me so long ago. I love all of you…" Lonnie gives me a hug. "We all love you too." The door opens. "Time's up, civilians. Get out." With a last pitiful smile, they all go, leaving me to ponder on how alone I am, with just a shark-tooth necklace.


	4. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys so here's the next reaping! The next reaping I'm gonna do is the district 12 one and then lastly the district 11 one! I have all my tributes EXCEPT the males from 11 and 8 who are reserved so can them people who have reserved them hurry up! Also I just wanna say that when I have done a part of the story from every characters POV, I'm gonna do a poll so you guys can decide your favourite tribute and decide who you want to win! A huge thanks to my AMAZING beta Zen, enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter Two: The District 2 Reaping.

(Jess's POV)

"Come on Jess! Get up! Get ready! The reaping is in one hour!" My mother yells in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah," I groan. "I'll be up in minute..."

"No, Jess! Get up now!" giggles a familiar voice I know.

I sit bolt upright and see an olive skinned, slim girl with bright green eyes and misty brown hair that falls over her shoulders in waves.

"Anity!" I gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly!" she giggles.

"Alright Jess, you get ready, and I'll leave you and Anity to chat," says my mother as she exits the room, picking up dirty laundry behind her.

I look up at my beautiful girlfriend. She's dressed in a short, pretty pink dress with diamonds on.

"You look great, An," I sigh.

"Thanks!" She grins. "You'll look great too. Once you get dressed. So get dressed! I wanna see you looking all handsome, well, you are always handsome but still." She laughs.

I grin at her, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to be hers. "Thanks, Anity."

My name's Jess Collins and I'm 18. I live in District 2 with my mother, father and two brothers who are twins and are both 6, they're called Johnny and Danny. Then I have the best girlfriendever, Anity Wagner. We've known each other since we were really little but we've been together since I was 15 and she was 14. So three long and beautifully wonderful years together. She means so much to me and I love her to death. If only I could do something for her...

(Anity's POV)

"So, how's life right now?" He asks me.

"Okay," I lie.

"No, it's not. It never is for you..."

"Yeah, I know. It's shit. My only reason of living is you," I sigh sadly.

"It'll be fine, Anity, one day it will. I promise." He looks into my eyes.

"Maybe," I mutter, looking away.

"So you like these Hunger Games?" He asks.

I snort. "Not really, but doesn't it sound so awesome and cool to,like, kill for glory?"

"No way, Anity!" He gasps. "Seriously, how could you ever think that? They're gonna kill kids... I wish they would never exist. I fucking hate them..."

"Maybe, I dunno Jess."

So. I'm Anity Wagner. You may have guessed that, though. Well, maybe. Anyways, I'm 17 and I live in district 2. Unlike most 17 year olds, I live alone. My mother died from an unknown illness 4 years ago and my father died from a rock avalanche 2 years before mother passed. I live in a tiny cottage with plenty of food, so it's not a terrible life, I suppose. I love Jess, he's my life. His deep chocolate eyes, his tanned, muscular, soft skin, his short brown hair. I love everything about him and I always will.

"You're not gonna volunteer, are you?" he asks suddenly. I don't reply. "You're not going to, are y-"

"No, Jess," I snap. "I am definitely not going to volunteer."

"Good, because I have no idea what I'd do without you." He whispers. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Same," I smile.

"Throughout life people will make you mad, disrespect you and treat you bad. Let God deal with the things they do, 'cause hate in your heart will consume you too. I love you with all my heart. And nothing will ever ch-"

"Jess, Anity! Come on! It's time to go to the justice building!" trills Mrs. Collins.

Jess then plants a soft kiss on my lips, grins and then we jump up and rush down the stairs, ready for the reaping.

(Jess's POV)

"Good luck babe, I'll see you after this shit, okay?"

"Yeah," She mutters.

I enter the long line and I get my finger pricked and I join all the other 18 year old guys in our section. I wait impatiently for someone to show up on the stage. And someone does. Suddenly a man, well I think it's a man, with purple curly hair, pale blue skin and is dressed in purple walks on. He looks like a retarded perv...

"Hello District 2! I am Aiden Magenta and I am here to announce the female and male tributes of the 1st ever Hunger Games from District 2! Firstly, I'll pick out a boy..." The moment he starts rummaging around for a name in that big bowl, I know what name he will pick out. I know deep down in my heart that it's gonna be me.

"Jess Collins!" Yes. My heart always tells the truth. I stroll up and the faces around me are all shocked and gasping. I just ignore them and walk up to the stage. Inside, my heart thumps madly and my life passes before my eyes.

"Now for the girl!" Screams Aiden. As Aiden draws a name, I look at Anity. Tears prick in her eyes and her head hangs low in sorrow.

"Anity Wagner!"

(Anity's POV)

Shit. It's me and Jess... The worst part is that one or none of us are going to survive this. I walk up to the stage and see Jess's face. It looks like he is about to lose his sanity!

"So here we have it, our two tributes representing district 2 in the 1st ever Annual Hunger Games! Jess Collins and Anity Wagner! You two may now shake hands."

I hold out my hand, waiting for Jess to shake it, but he doesn't. He pushes it away and dives in for a kiss. I hold his neck and he wraps his arms round my waist. We kiss passionately, like we would on a summer's day in the local meadow, when no one is around. It feels as if there is only Jess and me alive on the entire planet, I never want the kiss to end. But it lasts about thirtyseconds because we are pulled apart by peacekeepers.

They take Jess away from me and I'm taken to a room. It's small and smells like damp wood and mould. I hope someone will visit, maybe one of my few friends since I have no family and Jess is obviously not able to come...

The door opens and in comes my absolute best friend, apart from Jess. He's a black haired, brown eyed 15 year old.

"Anity!" He gasps and hugs me tight.

"Ray," I sigh and before I know it, I'm in absolute floods of tears. "Why, why, why, why me? It's Jess or me. Only one of us or neither of us are coming out... Why me, all I wanted in my life was to grow old side by side with Jess, looking after our children... All I want is him. Him forever," I sob and cry.

He pats my back and strokes my hair still embraced in our hug. Then we part and he has tiny tears welling in his dark eyes. "Anity, try. That's all I'm gonna tell you. Don't make even the tiniest mistake, because with this... your life is on the line," He whispers.

"I will try, I will Ray. I swear."

Your time is up," groans a peacekeeper.

"Bye, Anity," He whispers, squeezing my hand one last time, maybe the last time in my life.

"Bye, Ray," I reply.

(Jess's POV)

I wait for someone to come and visit me. It takes what feels like forever though. When the door finally opens, it's not who I expected to visit me. It's the Mayor of our district, Mayor Serven.

"Mayor?" I ask confused.

"Yes, Mr. Collins. I'm here to wish you luck,"

"Are my family here to visit?"

He hesitates. "Um... No, they couldn't bear to say goodbye. I'm so sorry this happened to you, and dear Anity... I thought you two would be very happy together, very happy for a long time."

"Yeah, I thought that too. Thank you for coming anyway."

"No problem," He replies. He's about to leave when he turns back. "Also, when you and Anity embraced, everyone's faces were hysterical..."

"I bet they were," I mutter, looking away.

"Time's up," says a peacekeeper, and Mayor Serven leaves.

But in comes another unexpected guest... She's a tall, tanned, 16 year old redhead that I know very well.

"Elizabeth Mae, you're here to visit me?"

"Yeah, duh. I want to wish you luck just as my father has just done. I'm so very sorry that this happened to you and Anity... Anyway, try to win, okay?"

"Of course I will, you know that I will," I say absentmindedly, not noticing what I mean.

"Well," She starts, biting her lip. "Here's some motivation." Elizabeth Mae passes me something. A small silver pin with a hammer and rocks imprinted on it.

"The district pin? Is this, like, my token?"

"Yeah, Jess. Wear it and think of me, your friend," She grins at me, a genuine, if somewhat watery smile.

"Don't worry, I will," Then we hug. It's a nice hug, comfortable and natural but not too good. She knows me too well, Elizabeth Mae does.

"Time is up," mumbles the same peacekeeper. Poor guy; has a boring job where he just says the same lines.

"Bye Jess! I love you as the brother I never had!" she cries out as she's taken away.

I'm left alone to wonder if it would be better if Anity and I die together, or Anity comes back. Because I know I'll never be coming back alive. Not while I can save my love.


	5. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry this took so long but my beta was gonna do the chapter, but she's now doing this project where you write a novel in A MONTH... So she didn't have time to write it, but hey, I'm doing it. But the next update will be quicker, promise. Next it'll be the district 11 reaping... But here's the District 12 reaping!

Chapter Three: The District 12 Reaping.

(Annalea's POV)

I think I could do it. I could. I have great stamina, I'm great with logics and cartography which means I'm good at maps and distance and then I can use darts well, too. So I do reckon that I could escape, I could run away from 12, go to a different district. I just want to, no, need to get away. Get away from my life in this district… away from my so called "uncle" Matthias. That's something I never understood; what did I do to deserve being abused by him so much? All you need for proof is a look at my arms.

I sigh and stretch my legs out on the grass. I lie down on the grass of the Meadow, watching the sunrise. This place is my getaway. I try and spend as much time here as I can, because it means being away from home.

I would run away, and there's nothing to stop me… except for one person. My only real "happiness" in life. He's Daniel Rakon, 18 years old, and he's the guy in school that everyone falls for, but he's mine and he has been for years. Oh, Dan… I love him so much. I'd be halved without my Dan.

I'm Annalea Farthrom and I recently turned 17. My parents were both peacekeepers and I am the only child in District 12 to have been born in another district, as my parents had been sent to District 4 on an assignment at the time. My father was killed in that same assignment, a month before I was born. My mother was then broken with grief, and went slightly mad. After thirteen years of failing to protect me properly, she was noticed by other Peacekeepers and taken away. I lost contact with her and the peacekeepers refuse to tell me where she is. But it's been a long time. I hardly remember her.

I lie there for a few hours, eventually falling asleep too. When I wake up, I know there's nothing to do but go home now. Oh, how I wish I'd brought my reaping clothes along… I could have walked over to Dan's to change. But, well, it's too late now.

I stand up, brush off my clothes, and head home.

(Coley's POV)

Where are they? Why are they ignoring me? Are they ignoring me?

"Orion? Jamal? Tayla? Where are you guys?" I shout. Then I hear giggles and snickers coming from round the corner of a shed. I look round the corner and see a 13 year old blonde blue eyed guy, a 12 year old with ashen skin and dark rust coloured hair, and a tall girl with deep hazel eyes and flowing auburn hair who could pass for an 18 year old even if she is 11.

"Oh look who it is... It's Coley. Ho-ray," Sighs Orion.

"What the fuck are you doing here in OUR hideout?!" Screeches Tayla.

"Errrr. I-I c-came to find you b-bec-cause you're my fffffriends..." I mumble.

"You actually think we liked you?" Chuckles Orion. "Nerd, just get lost. It's reaping day do go home to your mummy and get dressed. Rich boy,"

I sigh. Oh, never mind. I'm used to having no friends, and I'm used to being beaten up; mentally and physically. I'm Colten Hanran, but call me Coley, please. I'm 12 and I live in District 12. Coal mines... Yes. Not the nicest I suppose. I'm not richer than the others, I'm happier. My parents save me from the sadness and whatever else even if it means them hurting me when I ask a tiny question about whatever the Capitol is.

I jog home steadily and burst through the fort with a large grin on my face. I then see my older sister, Addie, sitting on the table reading an old book. Her head perks up and her soft, kind, hazel eyes look deep into mine. "Coley! There you are! Mama says you need to get dressed for the reaping, she says your suit is laid out on your bed. How was your time with your friends?" She asks nervously.

"They don't like me, Addie. You know that," I sigh sadly.

"Oh, fuck them... Never mind them, Coley, I'll get them later... Now. Go get dressed!"

(Annalea's POV)

I'm dressed in a plain, cream coloured, knee length dress with brass coloured buttons. It's one of the only things I've got from mom, so it's very special to me. It's sort of moth-eaten and old, but I know no one really cares.

I run my hand through my soft, brown hair. It's cropped short. Uncle Matthias did it in one of his drunk fits. It looked really bad, but I managed to trim it here and there to make it look presentable. My skin, a few shades lighter than chestnut, looks great with my dress, but my deep-set, intense brown eyes are brimming of worry. I walk to my section with my best friend Sarkalah Andus after my finger has been pricked, and we wait for someone to get onstage and call out a name.

And soon enough, someone does. God, it's a Capitol citizen. She actually looks pretty young... I'd say around twenty. She has hair the colour of white blossoms, unnaturally straight, hanging just below her shoulders. Deep amber eyes and deathly pale skin. A strapless dress, really long with gold and silver sequins sewed onto it in a weird diagonal pattern.

"Hello, hello! My name is Ivory Paychá and I'm here to choose the tributes from District 12 for the first ever Hunger Games! Ladies first," She then goes over to the large gold bowl and pulls out a name. "Cassida Lukas!" Oh, I vaguely know her, she's about 14 and she's known all over district 12 for having lost her left leg in an accident. No one apart from her and her loved ones know how it happened, we just know that it happened. Without thinking, without realizing what I've done, I stick up my hand and shout two simple words which will change my life forever...

(Coley's POV)

Wow, that girl was brave to volunteer for Cassida... I couldn't have, and wouldn't have done that.

"Now the boys!" trills Ivory excitedly. Wow, someone's excited to see who's going to go to the Capitol. Then Ivory calls out a name, but I didn't bother listening to who it was. My mind doesn't even comprehend that it is me they are calling as I still stand staring at Mrs. French's old cat the one she holds in her arms over in the main crowd. It isn't until one of the boys next to me nudges me that I even take notice of the situation I'm in. The boy, who I vaguely identify as Orion, pushes me through the crowd. "Get up there, Coley!" he hisses. I'm dumbfounded as the men in white suits grab me and haul me on the stage.

Ivory makes me shake hands with Annalea. She looks at me darkly and scowls. I sighed, hanging my head. No one ever likes me.

"May I present to you, the tributes from district 12 to take part in the first ever Hunger Games! Annalea Farthom and Coley Hanran!"

They push me into a tiny room and I wait for someone to visit me. Soon enough, in comes my mama, papa and Addie.

"Oh, Coley!" sobs Addie in floods of tears. I haven't seen herquite this upset since her boyfriend Ian dumped her, something obviously bad is happening. But what though?

"Oh, my little baby... come here," cries Mama as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Thanks Mama."

"Okay son, you'll do this. You can do this," says my dad as he looks at the floor. It sounds more like he's assuring himself than anything.

"Yeah, it's okay Coley, keep thinking positive, and you'll be alright!" smiles Addie weakly. She squeezes my shoulder in a half-hearted little hug.

"Thanks," I sigh as they leave.

(Annalea's POV)

Sitting in this elaborately furnished room, I start to regret what I just did. I realize that what I did was like straight-out rejecting Dan. I threw away his love without giving it a second thought. A few tears slip down my cheeks, but I quickly wipe them away. If I'm going to be a tribute, I have to be strong. It's either kill or be killed, and I'm definitely not going to go down here without a fight. Not when I can still come back to Dan.

Uncle came in first and told me how he's glad I'm going and that he hopes I die. He's such a sweetheart, isn't he? Ugh. I'd most definitely be better off living alone than with him.

Then Sarkalah comes in and just cries for two whole minutes... Didn't help. Didn't help at all. But then, when did she actually ever help me? I mean, the only reason I ever befriended her was because she kept following me around like a stalker.

Next it was actually Cassida. Her sister wheeled her in. She clutched at my clothes and hugged me and thanked. I awkwardly patted her head, muttering something about it being my duty. I'm too distracted. I know it'll be Dan coming in next.

And then Dan came in. He has tearstains on his face, recent ones, and a soft frown on his face. When the peacekeeper lets him in, he walks over to my chair, and just sort of loses his balance and collapses on the sofa next to me.

I look at him wide eyed. "Dan-"

He cuts in. "Why, Annalea? Why?" he whispers. "How could you? I thought… I thought we knew each other better than to just… to just throw me away!" He starts crying again, angry tears this time.

I'm dumbfounded. I open and close my mouth a few times before I find my voice again. "I-I couldn't let Cassida go in there! No one has any idea of what will lie in the arena!" I'm losing control. Tears start leaking from my eyes. "I… I don't know why I did it! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I love you and all, it's just… I can't let a little girl go to her death so easily! At least I can fight, and will fight."

He looks at me quietly. Then, wiping his tears away with one sleeve, I reach over to hug him. He pulls away, and for a moment I'm shocked. Then I see him pull something out of his pocket.

"Annalea. I was gonna..." Then he gets down on one knee and presents me a tiny white gold ring with a small ruby on it. "Come back to 12 and marry me."

I gasp and close my eyes. "Oh… yes, yes..." I whisper breathlessly. I give him my hand and he slips the ring onto my finger. I examine it. "It's… beautiful. I'm just so sorry now… I didn't know-"

He stops my stuttering with a kiss. A perfect, soft kiss that sets my heart on fire.

"Annalea, just don't lose hope," he says into my lips. "I… I need you. I want you to be here, with me. Without you… I don't know, I'm lost. I can't be a proper Dan Rakon without my Annalea." He breaks away and smiles, and pulls me into a hug.

I don't say a thing, just cherish my last moments with the one I love.


	6. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok this is the last reaping I'm doing! Now it's the train rides and I'm doing 4 of them... Firstly it's gonnabe the district 1 train ride, then the district 9 train ride, next the district 3 train ride and finally the district 7 train ride. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE TRIBUTE SO FAR!

Chapter Four: The District 11 Reaping.

(Ava's POV)

I yawn wide, getting up is a real pain... But I guess I'm used to it. It is currently the crack of dawn and I can just about see the golden sun rise on the horizon. Now it's time to wake up the "kids". Okay, none of us are really little kids anymore, I suppose. I'm the oldest of my 10 survivingsiblings. Cameron is the youngest aged 8 and the second oldest is my 18 year old twin called Baird. Not all of themare actually related to me by blood though. You see, my mother was a really kind and passionate woman and she adopted many children.

Myself, Baird and Cameron are my mother's "real" children. Then 17 year old Dallas, 16 year old twins Lorna and Kenneth, 15 year old twins Fergus and Hamish, and finally the 13 year old twins Greer and Elspeth are all adopted. But that leaves little 10 year old Isla. Well none of us are actually sure where she came from... Only our mother knew if she was adopted or her actual child.

So, I'm Avalbane Pursey, but please, call me Ava. I'm 18 and I live in 11. But I bet you didn't know that I'm one of thepeople who cries herself to sleep every night, a person who runs a blade across her skin to keep her sane, a person who could kill easily. Our family is one of the poorest in District 11, so I have already gone through enough to last a lifetime.

Being the oldest of twelve, I began to look after the others at a very young age. I never really got much education as a result, and I don't have enough time to teach myself much, except song lyrics and using a leaf whistle.

I doesn't need much of anything, even essential supplies, because I have gone all my life without them. Working in fields all day has given me much knowledge on food, and in an arena that will no doubt contain vegetation, this gives me an advantage in life. Our father is barely ever here. He spends the majority of his time working or in the tavern... We often go days, weeks, sometimes months without seeing him... Our mother on the other hand... She died in childbirth to Baby J 4 years ago. Baby J died mere hours after her... I loved my mother. She taught me and Baird the most important thing in my life; music.

"Come on, wake up," I mumble as I start shaking Fergus and Lorna gently. I then look around. Someone is missing... Well, Dallas never comes home anymore, but there's someone else. Oh shit. "Where's Hamish?"

"Went out an hour ago," grumbles Fergus.

"What?!"

Then I hear a knock on the door. Oh good, he's back. I go towards the large black door and open it. I see a peacekeeper holding a letter.

"Here," He says as he hands it to me and leaves.

I open it and it reads:

Dear Sir/Madam,

Mr Hamish Pursey has been arrested. We caught him hunting game in the forest and stealing bottles of alcohol. The punishment is still undecided at the moment, but it will be extreme. He will be at the reaping, as it is illegal not to attend.

Sincerely,

The Mayor of District 11, Richark Taylor.

"Ava? Where's Hamish?" A soft voice asks from behind me.

"Oh, Elspeth, Hamish has been arrested again," I sigh as I put the letter down on the table. But I force myself to smile and lie. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Now let's get dressed for the reaping,"

(Spud's POV)

"Hello Nature, how are you today?"

I wait for my reply, and I receive it.

"Ah, yes it is reaping day. I'm guessing you heard all the chaos... Yes, I'm very sorry about that... If I do get reaped, will you be there with me? All the way? Even in the arena?" And again I wait for my reply and I smile widely as I receive it. "Thank you," I grin. I lie down on the soft cozy grass and I feel the spirits of the earth surround me. I feel safe, at peace... After a while, I look at my pocket watch, and I realise it's time to go home and get dressed for the reaping. I jump up, give a soft goodbye to the spirits, for now, and leave without a second thought.

I wasn't always like this. It wasn't until last year. I'm the 15 year old son of a really high and rich family in 11. My father is a politic so we get plenty of money and all. But last year when I was 14, my sister Willow got an illness. No one knew what it was. But it was painful. She suffered for 8 long months and then she died a painful death. That changed my look at life. I lost all my "friends", A.K.A. People who followed me because I had money and I found the best friends possible; The spirits and nature.

I stroll into our big, posh house and I run up to my room. It's small and I recently painted it. Swirled patterns everywhere. Expressing my feelings. Emerald, aqua, chocolate, canary and silver. I get dressed into what I wear often, my mother hates it though, it's a hole filled ripped brown shirt showing off my light almond tanned abs and wearing mud spilled khaki trousers. My hair is very short and curled and low cut and my brown eyes complement my soft skin.

I stroll out the room and go towards the justice building, ready for the reaping.

(Ava's POV)

"One, two, three... four... five... six," I mumble under my breath. Yep, all here. Well apart from Dallas and Hamish, also Cameron and Isla. They're waiting in the crowd for us to finish with this shit reaping business.

"You scared sis?"

"Not really, I mean we only have this one and then no morereapings for us... But many more for the other kids..." I reply.

"Yeah," starts Baird. "I suppose,"

We get out fingers pricked and go off into different sections. Soon enough, a middle aged woman with dark magenta hair and blueberry skin walks on in a puffy dress and a MASSIVE hat. "Hello! My name is Magnetta Salone! I'm here to choose 2 of you to come to the Capitol and represent district 11 in the 1st ever hunger games! Firstly, the boys!"

She walks over to the glistening gold bowl and picks out a name and reads it out clearly. "SPUD REYNOLDS!"

Oh god, it's Spud. He's fifteen and he's a stuck up rich boy but he went mental and all peace like after his sister died that death. I knew Willow. She was my friend...

(Spud's POV)

As I hear my name, I look around and see the nature spirits lurking around me. I smile and feel safe as I walk up to the stage. I give Magnetta a gentle nod as she goes over to the girls bowl. "Jezzikah Taylor!" Bloody hell! The Mayor's 13 year old daughter is going in the games! I like Jezz, she's drop dead gorgeous... She's my little secret crush. Finally I'm gonna get to meet her... "I VOLUNTEER!" screams someone. Aww I don't get to go in with Jezz... But at least I have my true friends going in with me. But I then see who volunteered.

Ah. It's Ava. She was Willow's friend, I like her. She's 18. She walks up timidly, she has tiny tears peaking in the corners of her brown eyes. Probably because she's leaving all her siblings... she's dressed in a sweet khaki green short dress with three quarter length sleeves and her skin is tanned from working in the fields. Her dark brown, thin, shoulder length hair is in a sleek ponytail.

"May I present to you, the tributes of district 11 who will be in the 1st Hunger Games! Spud Reynolds and... what's your name?" mutters Magnetta.

"Avalbane Pursey," She says emotionless.

"And Avalbane Pursey! Shake hands," And we do. She has a firm grip. Ow, that actually hurt...

I'm jammed into a tiny wooden room and I wait for visitors. Firstly comes in my mother and father.

"Oh, Spud..." Sighs my mother as she hugs me tight.

"Oh don't worry mother, I'll be fine. I have the spirits!"

"Oh, son. Suuure you do," mutters my father. Yeah, they obviously don't believe me.

"Just come home, Spud, come home," sobs mother as they leave hand in hand.

I don't get any more human visitors, but many of my nature spirit friends come, which makes my day worthwhile.

(Ava's POV)

I've been sitting on this comfy posh brown sofa for almost ten minutes. But then the door flies open and in comes Baird, Lorna, Kenneth, Elspeth, Isla and Cameron.

"Oh Ava! Why?!" Sobs Baird as he runs into my shoulder and crashes into tears on it.

"You know me, I couldn't just let an innocent child die. Especially not Jezzikah," I cry into my brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, Ava. We know..." sighs Kenneth.

"Where are the others? Hamish? Father?"

"Hamish isn't gonna be executed... But he may be whipped or put in a prison. They only let 6 of us visit and father refused to see you Ava. I'm sorry," Mumbles Cameron.

"Come here guys. If I don't come back, you'll do absolutely fine without me. You don't need me anymore," I whisper gently as I hug them all. "Any last minute advice?"

"Yes. The Capitol people will be stuck up and wearing odd make up - You mustn't stare," replies Lorna.

"Thanks."

"Also remember the lyrics to all the happy songs!" trills Isla.

"Yes, Ava. Isla is right... keep singing,"

"I will. I swear." I mutter as they all leave.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The District 1 Train Ride.

(Arazona's POV)

After the reaping, me and this prick are rushed onto a train with our escort, Midnight Stars. Midnight is a petite young woman with glossy black hair with purple highlights in and her hair is puffy and curly. Her eyes are then a deep purpley blue and her skin is icy white.

I'm Arazona Cruceli and I'm 16. I grew up in district 1 in the middle class, which basically means I'm not poor, but I'm not rich. I'm a helpful person, I think, since I have helped out around the district loads. Most girls from district 1 are stuck up rich bitches, but honestly, I can tell you I'm not one of them.

Once on the amazing Capitol train, we get to meet our mentors. Since this is the 1st hunger games, there are no victors, but once the games go on and keep winning then they will all become mentors of their districts. So for example, I will become the mentor for the district 1 female next year. I will because I am winning the games. Wanna know why? Because I never give up. Ever. But for now, our mentors are veterans from district 13.

(Aureus's POV)

Honestly? I'm really pissed that I was reaped. I mean I REALLY wanted to get my mosaic completed. But no, I'm in the bloody hunger games and I bet I'm gonna die. It also doesn't help that I'm in the first games so I have no idea what's gonna come across me.

Arazona annoys me. Quite a lot actually... I even refused to shake her hand on the stage after I was reaped and she volunteered. Why would you even volunteer for these games?!

I'm Aureus Esmond and I'm 18 years old. I'm a great artist, well I believe so. My mosaics made of gems are quite a piece of art so I must have some sort of artist bone in me, right? I live with only my mother since my father was executed after the dark days, but we didn't have a very close relationship anyone. Then my older sister, Sapphire, lives with her stupid boyfriend and we don't really get on well together. Our conversations are just saying things like "Hello", "goodbye" and "can you pass the salt".

Well now we have to meet our "mentors"... God I really don't see how they're gonna help us. I mean they can't help the fact that I'm gonna die. My male mentor is a middle-aged dark haired man called Tobias Blueskin. Then Arazona's female mentor is a woman about 60 and she's called Enya Lewis.

(Arazona's POV)

We sit face to face to our mentor. A table of luscious food in front of us. There's an awkward silence lingering around in the air, but it's Tobias who eventually brakes it. "Sooooooooo... What are your names again?"

"We never said them..." Mutters Aureus.

"Well your polite, aren't you?... Will you just tell us your names?"

"Arazona Cruceli. Nice to meet you," I sigh holding out my hand with an expressionless frown.

Enya smiles. "I guess I've got the nicer tribute. Pleased to meet you Arazona."

"The pleasures all mine. Now, can you tell us what the fuck these games are all about?"

"Sadly, entertainment..." Sighs Tobias. "Honestly? All they want is a good show for the Capitol citizens. These games are a reality show and they're goddamn stupid... The capitol could kill you with a finger snap, so obey them and do nothing wrong and they will leave you alone..."

"But. That doesn't mean you can't survive these... Games. Do any of you have any skills?" Asks Enya as she picks up a miniature turquoise apple that's filled with a creamy filling.

"I'm a great artist. I make mosaics all the time at home. But other than that, I'm useless... What about you, Ara?"

"Call me Ara again and I'll smash your face up! I'm smart, strong and have good aim. Looks like I'm a victor already," I smirk smugly.

Enya smiles wisely. "We'll see. We'll see..."

(Aureus's POV)

"Well. I'm very pleased with this year's tributes! Aren't you?!" Trills Midnight happily. Too happily.

"Hmm..." sighs Tobias.

"Well... Shall we watch some of the starting interview between our host Regga Flickerman and the gamemakers of this year, Pluto Hoffman?"

"Sure... I don't really give a shit though," I mutter quietly.

Midnight then switches on the screen with a mild huff and we see 2 men on the stage. The one on the right is dressed in a rose suit with a few sequins on it up the arm and his hair is cut in a short afro type hairstyle and it's a matching pink. Then the man on the right is wearing a long black suit with purple roses on the sleeves. They both look very grand, I must say.

"So, Pluto... Are you excited about being gamemaker of the first ever hunger games?" Asks the one in pink.

"Yes I am, Regga! It is such an honour and I'm thrilled."

"So, what do you think about all the reapings? Oh do you think stood out and has potential? Who are you rooting for? Tell us, please,"

"Well... I'm not gonna have favouritism since I'm the gamemaker but I must say that from the reapings, there were 4 tributes that really stood out for me..."

"Ooohhh, may I ask who?"

"Yes, you may ask and I will answer. So the first is Tegan Doherti from 6. She's 13 and looks very tough, strong and ready to fight. Then Jess Collins from district 2 who is 18, since he has a large muscular build so he must be good at something. Then Goodday Leana from 5, who is 15 and since her strong build and feistiness. And lastly is Alena Smeed from district 9. I don't particularly believe she has a lot of potential of winning but she sure has a strong disadvantage seen she is 4 and a half months pregnant and she's 15 as well... So I truly believe that these games will be amazing and truly unforgettable."

Author's Note: So hey guys! Sorry for a slow update! And thanks to my AMAZING beta, Zen, for beta-ing this... Also PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you thought of this chapter and who your favourite character so far is! Oh yeah and remember... The more reviews, the quicker the update!


	8. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Heyy... I'm SO sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy this and if your a divergent fan, check out my new divergent story called "Black Flames"! Next up, district 3 train ride. Oh yeah and sorry if Dagan is a little off character, I just had to alter his personality a teensy bit so that he'd fit with Lennie.

Chapter Six: District 9 Train Ride.

(Lennie's POV)

I know him. Dagan Saga. He's 16 and he used to pick on me a hell of a lot when I was pregnant at school. Well everybody picked on me, but he was like the leader of it. The boss. The alpha. Whatever the fuck you call it.

He's 6 foot, so tall, thick black hair, tan skin, he's bony and has bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. Just like mine. Just like my daughter's... Oh god, I miss Tristan and Addie so much... He's the love of my life and I feel I've already lost him. But I will get home for them. I will. I must. I need to being the baby home. I'm 4 and a half months pregnant now. It really sucks you know. But at least it's not quite my first time...

We are sat down on the huge, rich train by our escort, Dayna Lukas, who's dressed in a ink-black peplum type dress and I'm 100% sure she's a lesbian. But she's kind, well apart from the fact that she keeps staring at my torso. Honestly, is a 15 year old being pregnant such a big deal?! Oh yeah. It is.

(Dagan's POV)

Ha! Classic... The pregnant whore gets reaped. I really dislike her. I mean she's had 2 brats being under 15 and she got out of school. But never mind, it's not like I'm really gonna talk to her.

So. I'm Dagan Saga, I'm 16 and there's not much else to say. A couple of years ago, my father died in the fields of heatstroke, which was a tough time. But then my mother was really struggling by looking after me and my 9 siblings that are now all between the ages of three and thirteen. So, I was sent to live with my Grandmother who then taught me to be a healer. See, I told you there's not much to say about me...

"Ok, Dagan and Alena I-"

"It's Lennie. My name's Lennie," She growls fiercely. Ok, remind me not to get on her bad side.

"Ok... Lennie, I'll just get your mentors," She says as she leaves, oh yeah the veterans from 13.

(Lennie's POV)

Dagan and I have that horrid awkward silence that occurs when two people are alone in a room and they aren't talking. I'm not breaking the silence, but he does, which shocked me.

"So... Got any skills?"

I sigh angrily and spit out my reply. "What the fuck are you talking about Dagan? By that I mean, I know you hate me, I hate you,"

"Well how about we forget about all that... Try to get along,"

"No. You have no idea how you ruined my life. You have no idea what happened to me when I got pregnant,"

"Well it's your fault in the first place that you got pregnant! Not mine!"

I stand up in horror and disgust. "So it's MY fault that I was raped? Well that makes perfect sense! You son of a bitch! How dare you!?"

"Well I didn't know you were raped! And how come you're pregnant again?! Huh, slut?"

"I'M NOT A SLUT! I'M ENGAGED! JUST FUCK OFF! I DON'T NEED THIS!" I scream as I storm out that room and go to my bedroom.

Cream walls with tiny diamonds implanted in it, a large king bed, a huge full length mirror and then a large flat screen television. I curl up on the bed and start sobbing in massive rounds of tears. Why? Why me? Why did I have to be chosen?

(Dagan's POV)

Lennie was raped... By who? I didn't know that! I don't think many people know that! If I did know that, I would of not... I don't know. I really don't. But when our mentors come in, their faces are hilarious since there's only one tribute.

"Where's Alena Smeed?" Asks the middle aged man.

"She's called Lennie. Went off to cry in her room," I grumble. The man turns to the girl, who is smoking hot and looks only about 18, and they start whispering. She nods and goes off towards Lennie's room.

"So. Dagan. My name is Stephen-Emmett Slate, and I'm going to be your mentor for these games. So, do you have any skills? Or anything? What are you good at?"

"I have a good knowledge on medicines and plants, I'm smart, and have a fair amount of stealth,"

"Ok, that's a fairly good start. Now, lets talk about strategies,"

(Lennie's POV)

I faint knock on the door silences my tears. I don't say they can come in, but they do anyway. A young girl, possibly around 17 enters elegantly. She's really beautiful; Long icy blonde hair and luscious blue eyes and a fair complexion.

"Hello Lennie, my name is Heaven Sanders and I'm your mentor. Are you ok?" She asks in a whisper as she sits down beside me.

"No, I'm not ok. I'm going into the hunger games and I'm fucking pregnant,"

"Are you?" She squeaks. Suddenly, gentle hands are lifting up my shirt and are stroking my abdomen. "You are... Sorry, my sister was pregnant not long ago. She was killed in the war..."

"I'm sorry,"

"I am too... Anyway, I'll watch out for you, as well as you being your mentor. Now, I'm going back to see Dagan. Please join me soon," She smiles as she leaves the room.

When she's gone, I strip off my cream shirt, my auburn skirt and my undergarments, so that I'm just standing in front of the mirror, naked. I slowly brush my fingers across where my baby is, and I mutter what I think of my baby.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I love you..."

Authors's Note: Please review to tell me your favourite characters so far!


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm sorry. I'm giving this story up. Mainly because I don't like SYOTs anymore. I detest writing a POV in someone else's character. Because I can't understand and relate to them since I don't know enough about them. Sorry... Oh and the cover for this story was actually painted by my BFF, catfish17! It's a picture of Lennie. Catie is amazing and check her out xxx sorry guys. It's over xxx I'm especially sorry to Zen and Catie... Sorry guys.

~Autumn xxx


End file.
